All that Glitters
by Ginger Skellington Archer
Summary: Bella is Damon and Stefan's sister and goes back after Edward leaves. She knows the Whitlocks, Volturi, and the Mikealsons personally. She is pregnant and her family is not happy with Edward. Read and Review
1. Pregnant, Going Home and Phone Calls

Chapter 1: Pregnant, Going Home and Phone Calls

* * *

AN: This is actually the first story I ever wrote and I decided to go ahead and see if you guys like it. I hope you like it. Please continue to read and review my other stories. Thanks a bunch!

Chapter 1 (Pregnant, Going Home and the Phone Calls)

BPOV

I sat on my bed staring at the test in my hands hoping the result would change or that this was all a dream.

Pregnant, it all but screamed at me each time I looked at it.

How is this possible? My boyfriend was a Cold One not a human. Edward left eight weeks ago right after my birthday which was a week after we had sex, so I was technically nine weeks pregnant. I ran around my room and packed my stuff to leave for Mystic Falls tonight, I was stopped by a knock on my room door.

"Mom what are you doing," asked Charles through the door.

"I'm packing to go home Charles I can't deal with this anymore, I need to leave." He kicked open the door and grabbed my arm.

"You can't leave mom, please," he cried to me, I looked at my son and smiled sadly.

"Charles I have to go my child I'm sorry. You know I will come back." I kissed his cheek and left the house still hearing him cry. I made it to Virginia in less than 3 hours and was in Mystic Falls in an hour.

I drove up to the Salvatore boarding house and just walked in, no one was home so I ran up to my brother's room.

'Damon, Stefan,' I called out to my brothers knowing they could hear me and passed out

Damon POV

I was at the Mystic Grill with Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Elijah, Finn, Kol and Tyler. We were all trying to figure out a way to get rid of Klaus and Rebekah without killing them and losing more of the vampire population.

"We could just dagger Rebekah and put her somewhere no one could find her," suggested Elena, we agreed that it was a good idea now there's just Klaus.

"Okay now what about Klaus," said Caroline.

"What about sealing him like they did Mikael," said Tyler.

"That would take five other witches and I only know two," said Bonnie looking down at the table.

"I know one but she won't help unless B- someone else Damon and I know is involved," said Stefan making sure not to say Bella's name with Finn and Kol at the table.

'Damon!' I heard a voice yell in my head, Bella? What was she doing here? I looked at Stefan and could tell she called for him as well. I stood and everyone looked at me weirdly.

"I have to be somewhere right now, sorry."

"So do I." Stefan said standing as well, we walked slowly outside and got in my car, flying toward the house.

I was out the car first and ran upstairs immediately to my room knowing she would be there. When I turned her over she looked deadly pale like she hasn't feed in a few weeks. I pulled her into my arms and ran downstairs sitting her on the couch. I ran in the kitchen to get her a blood bag so she could feed, I ran back to see Stefan holding her hand.

I sat near her head and placed her body on my lap. I held her head and feed her like a newborn baby. Her eyes opened when the blood touched her tongue but closed back when she saw it was me feeding her. I saw her get stronger with each gulp and heard two extra heartbeats coming from her; I looked at Stefan knowing he heard the same. He leaned over to see if it was real and nodded his head. I growled lowly, who dared to get my sister pregnant and not be with her now, just waiting until Peter and Char hear about this and knowing them they'll tell Jasper so he'll be on a warpath as well to find him. Better yet wait until our uncles Aro, Caius and Marcus hear about this.

"Bella," I said once the bag was done, "are you pregnant?" She opened her eyes and they began to tear up so she nodded unable to say anything. "What's his name?"

"Edward Cullen," she cried, I sat her up and walked out the room, before I left the house I could hear her crying and Stefan trying to calm her down. I walked out and called uncle Aro first so he could know beforehand.

Aro POV

I was sitting in my office getting some paperwork in order before dinner when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw it was our nephew, Damon.

"Hello Damon, to what do I owe this wonderful call." he sighed into the phone.

"Uncle Aro can you call everyone so that I only have to say this once."

"Of course," I called my brothers, Demetri, Jane, Felix and Alec into the room, "okay Damon everyone is here. Now what do you need to say?"

"It's Bella," he said breathing hard, "she's pregnant but the father is nowhere to be found all she gave us was a name." We were all growling lowly when we heard this.

"What's his name," asked Caius.

"She said the name Edward Cullen." He said growling, "Listen to what he did to her." We all heard crying on the other end of the phone and heard Stefan saying that it would be okay.

"We know who he is, I'll call his father and have them come here for a ball since Alec and Jane's birthdays are coming up."

"Don't let him know anything I want this to stay a secret for now but just read his thoughts to confirm that it's true," Damon said, "I'll call you with any updates as they come." He hung up after we said our goodbyes.

'This is a crime in itself Aro,' Marcus told me through his thoughts when he grabbed my hand.

"You're right brother but we cannot tell the secret of our darling niece now can we," I told him and he shook his head then walked out of my office and everyone but Felix left with him.

"Mi' lord, I would like your permission to leave for Mystic Falls to be with Bella," he said keeping his head down.

"I will allow you to go because even without reading your thoughts I know you still love her. Go and keep my Bella safe Felix, and take Demetri with you she'll need you both there." He nodded and left to pack. They both left that night and would call when they made it to Bella.

Peter POV

Char and I were currently on our way to visit Jasper to tell him about the phone call we got from General Salvatore. Our little Bella is pregnant and Edward just up and left her without so much as a second look. We reached the Denali coven's house in less than three hours since we were only living in North Dakota.

"Peter, Charlotte, what are you doing here," Esme said answering the door.

"We need to talk to Jasper, if that's okay with you Mrs. Cullen," I told the mother of the family. Jasper came to the door confused and followed us in the woods.

"What is it Peter," he demanded it when we stopped.

"It involves Bells. It seems that Eddie boy got her knocked-up and left." He growled and the Major came out hearing what happened to the girl he thought of as his daughter and sister.

He almost ran back to the house but Char stopped him.

"Let me go Charlotte, now," he growled.

"No it could mean Bella's life if he knows now. There's a chance that if he finds out that he might think it isn't his and tries to kill my niece. I'm not taking any chances in her or her babies being hurt," she said holding him back.

"Come with us Major and help us protect her because Klaus and Rebekah are back in town along with the rest of the Mikaelson family," I said to him. Jasper came back and nodded knowing what they did to her all those years ago and he knew what would happen if they knew where she was.

We all ran back to the house and Jasper went up to pack some clothes. The family looked at us with confused expressions.

"He'll be back soon; an old friend just needs our help with something," I said and Alice took a step towards the stairs but Jasper was already down.

"Wait I want to come with you Jasper," she said as we moved to the door.

"No stay here it's too dangerous for you and the family," he said getting in the car and we raced toward Mystic Falls and towards our little Bella.

* * *

AN: Chapter 1 re-uploaded because of mistakes.


	2. The Calvary Arrives

Chapter 2: The Calvary Arrives

* * *

AN: You guys were so sweet with your follows, faves and reviews i wanted to put up chapter two and a sneak peek of three. Love you guys

Chapter 2 (The Cavalry Arrives!)

BPOV

I fell asleep last night crying in Damon's arms, listening to him hum the lullaby mom made for us to fall asleep. I woke up in the bed by myself and heard mumbling downstairs so I got up and walked down to the living room. Sitting on the couches were Demetri, Felix, Peter, Char, and Jasper talking about something. What were they doing here in Mystic Falls and in my house? I interrupted their conversation by jumping on Felix's lap laughing and wrapped my arms around his body. He was frozen for a second but recovered when he saw it was me and wrapped his arms around me lightly.

"I missed you Bella," he whispered in my ear, I pulled back and smiled at him.

"I missed you too, Felix." I got off his lap and walked around hugging everyone else ending with Jasper and hugging him tightly. Then I went back over to sit back on Felix's lap happy to be there. "Why are you guys here," I asked them looking at each of their faces.

"Damon called us and told us the situation so we rushed to get here as soon as possible," Demetri said looking down at my stomach. I looked at Jasper and prayed that the Cullens didn't know about the baby yet.

"They don't know Bella. I didn't say anything and Edward wasn't there to read my thoughts on the subject," Jasper said reassuring me. I nodded and walked to the kitchen to feed myself and my baby then Damon and Stefan walked in the house so I ran to hug them.

"Thank you for calling everybody, Damon; I need my family around me for this." I sat back down on Felix's lap after I was done with my breakfast and they began to talk about what has happened over the years while we were apart. Jasper stopped when he got to the Forks part of his story so that I could tell them.

"The first thing I noticed about Forks was Jasper's scent in the forest nearby so I decided to call him to see if he was actually there and he was. We made a deal to act as if we didn't know each other unless it was necessary for them to know and it worked perfectly since they kept us apart. That was until James, Laurent and Victoria came. (Entire Twilight story the only difference is the 'Bella' in the tape is Bella's granddaughter Izzy). Then the week before my birthday well I think you know what happened or I wouldn't be pregnant. Then there was the birthday party disaster, when with just a paper cut my world came to an end. I figured out that day that I was Edward's singer because Jasper told me that morning so I was thinking that I had to be careful not to bleed. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned and Jasper lunged at me feeling the bloodlust of everyone in the room, I felt it too. He lunging at me caused Edward to push me into glass plates and my arm was torn open. They would've figured out my secret but I hadn't feed in about two weeks so it didn't heal as fast. He left three days later and I was a wreck for nine weeks not feeding, moving, talking or anything. I started to feel sick and the pregnancy symptoms started so I took the test, left and here I am now." I told them all through the hisses and growls from my family, Felix pulled me closer to himself when I was done and rubbed circles on my back to calm me down.

"We know that James is dead and Laurent is in Alaska but what about Victoria," asked Stefan.

"I honestly don't know but I do know that Charlie is preventing Izzy to come live with him until she is found and taken out. Renee and Izzy understand and agreed to stay away for now. Yes they know about both types of vampires and promised not to say anything until it's absolutely necessary." They nodded their heads in understanding and we spent the morning together as a family but Stefan had to meet up with some friends and I went up to my room to get the rings I had made years ago for Demetri, Felix, Peter, Char and Jasper then next time we got together.

I came back down with the small wrapped boxes in my hand and handed them to their new owners.

"Bells what's this," asked Char as she shook the box.

"A small gift I had made for when we all got back together." I smiled at how fast they opened the boxes and opened them. Char gasped when she saw her ring and her eyes filled up with tears that would never fall. In the center of the ring was our family crest with the initials of our last names (Salvatore, Whitlock, and Volturi. Not in that order) surrounding it, they were based on white gold so they won't fade anytime soon. "Charlie, Izzy, Renee, Damon and Stefan already have theirs but I told them not to wear them until you got yours. I had six more made at a different time for Jane, Alec, Aro, Caius, Marcus and my mate when I found him. I know that Edward is not my mate so I dodged that bullet." I said looking at Felix smiling; Char got out of Peter's arms and ran to hug me.

"Thank you honey-bee," she said holding me tightly but she made sure not to squeeze because of the baby. I smiled widely at my small but big family. I was slowly starting to get sleepy again but I hadn't done anything today, this baby is going to be a problem.

"Starting to get sleepy, Bella," Jas asked feeling my emotions as usual. I nodded and closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

PPOV

After Bella fell asleep Demetri picked her up and moved her up to Damon's room then came back down to us.

"What are we going to do about Edward," Stefan said pacing the floor. He looked as pissed off as I felt.

"I don't think we should tell him or the Cullens about this until the baby is at least 5 months in so he can't really do anything about its birth," Jasper growled

"Luckily she's a vampire or the baby would probably kill her," Char said in a saddened tone. We all looked hopeful at that fact but we didn't want Bella to suffer through this alone.

"How about when Bella wakes up we have a little party to celebrate our family being back together," Damon suggested, we all just looked at him but he just shrugged his shoulders and sped out the house.

"You realize that Bella isn't going to like this idea," I commented to Stefan.

"When Damon plans a party for his sorella nothing and no one but Bella can stop him." We all laughed and listened to the heartbeats coming from inside of Bella upstairs. If I ever get my hands on that boy he is dead.

* * *

Chapter 3 Sneak peek:

My babies are getting bigger by the day...

Felix walked me to the North Tower where queen Athenodora was watching over the night city...

* * *

AN: Another edited and uploaded on to the next


	3. 3 months later and family reunion!

**Chapter 3: 3 months later and family reunion!**

* * *

AN: Okay here is chapter three for you amazing readers. See ya soon

Chapter 3: (3 months later and family reunion!)

(AN: Catch the movie reference and you get to know all about the babies)

BPOV

My babies are getting bigger by the day; I'm set to travel to Volterra to see my uncles, Aro, Marcus and Caius. My brothers can't come with me nor can Jasper, Peter or Char so it's just me Demetri and Felix going.

"Ready to go Bella," Felix asked from my side, in the months we have been together again we have grown closer like we were before Edward came along.

"Yes I want to see my Italian family again," I said kissing his cheek then I got up and walked over to Damon's room. I knocked and saw that he was still sleeping so I went over and kissed his forehead. I went over to Stefan's room and saw that he was gone, probably with Elena again. There was a note on his bed addressed to me.

* * *

Bella,

If you are reading this then I am gone, don't worry I'm with Elena. I wanted to tell you bye in person but Elena must've needed me for something. So have fun, be safe and tell our uncles I said hi. Call me when you land.

Love,

Stefan

* * *

I smiled as I read the letter and left the room, Felix was standing in the hallway waiting for me. He opened his arms and I walked straight to him, he kissed my head. Then suddenly I was in the backseat of the car next to him with Demetri in the driver's seat.

When we reached the airport, the jet was already there with Jane and Alec standing in front of it smiling.

"Bella," they yelled together and ran toward me. They hugged me with so much pressure that I thought I would snap.

"Guys the babies," Felix reminded them and they let me go quickly. I smiled widely at them and rubbed my growing belly.

"They're fine. Oh I almost forgot. Happy belated birthday Jane and Alec! My little niece and nephew are all grown up now; I'm so proud." I kissed their cheeks as they beamed at me and then they went to hug Demetri, their adopted father and Felix, their uncle.

"So auntie Bell, how long are you staying in Italy" Jane asked me.

"I can only stay for a couple weeks because Stefan is graduating early along with some of his friends in two weeks and I don't want to miss it and I planned a party for him and his friends."

"When are the babies due again," Alec asked.

"If they can stand each other for the full nine months then early June but if not sometime in the middle of May. After this month I really won't be able to travel outside the US so you're going to have to visit me from now on."

We continued to laugh and talk until I began to get tired again. We were about halfway through the flight so I wouldn't miss the landing if I fell asleep now. A few hours later I was awakened by bright lights shining in my face, I moaned when I opened my eyes.

"Turn off the sparkles please," I groaned. They laughed at me and I was handed my sunglasses. The sun was setting so we could go as slow as we wanted and not worry about them sparkling.

"Sorry auntie Bell but we had to wake you up somehow, the plane's gonna land soon," Jane told me giggling. I sat up and my stomach growled; my babies were hungry.

"I get you something when we reach the castle but can they hold off for ten minutes more," Demetri said reaching over to gently rub my stomach.

"Yeah they're little troopers they can wait," I said smiling down at the bulge.

The plane descended and I was anticipating seeing my uncles again, I was bouncing in the chair. I was bouncing so much that Felix had to hold my hand to tether me to the ground.

"Okay, Bella we don't need you to fly out of here before you have your babies," Jane laughed soon everyone joined in and all I could do was smile at her. Luckily I was already wearing a dress and my cloak so I could go straight to the throne room to see my uncles. When Afton saw me come near the door he opened it and I saw my uncles sitting on their thrones smiling at me. They all stood when I reached the center of the room and Aro was the first one to kiss my cheek then Marcus and Caius hugged me softly.

"Hello my Bella, how are you and the the little ones," Caius asked taking my hand and leading me to his throne. I sat down and told them what they really wanted to know.

"Well they're growing like twins should and they're not giving me any trouble. No I don't want to tell the Cullens yet but I will when I go back and after I marry my fiancé, Felix."

"Therefore Edward can't do anything when they're born, unless he wants a problem with us, the Salvatores, the Lockwoods, and the Original Family," Aro said looking at my necklaces. I had my coven's seal, the Volturi crest, the Lockwood shield and the Mikealson symbol as a representation of all my families. I smiled and nodded. I remembered when I first saw Mason Lockwood (AN: No I didn't kill Mason I love him and Tyler), along with Elijah and Kol when Damon threw me a coming home party. They heard about a small party from Matt so they stopped by to say hello. They were not happy to hear my story when I told them, but they were happy to see that I was safe and that I was pregnant with twins. Everybody has been arguing about names but I still don't know what I'm having so it's just one big fight.

"Why don't you go up to the north tower and see Athenodora so that she can stop panicking about you being here. Then go and change we are having a small party for you and Felix to celebrate your engagement," Aro said with a bright smile on his face. I rolled my eyes knowing that this would be very interesting to see what devious plan that they came up with.

Felix walked me to the North Tower where queen Athenodora was watching over the night city. He walked out of the room and said to meet at my room; I walked in and stood behind her.

"This city gets more and more beautiful every time I come here," I said looking around, she turned to look at me and gave me a wet smile.

"Not as beautiful as you my dear Princess," She pulled me in for a tight yet gentle hug, "I missed you Isabella. This castle is small without you and your brothers."

"I missed you as well Aunt Dora. I missed your smile as well and your laugh." I sat down with her and told her what my life has been like for the last few years. She looked ready to murder someone when I told her what the Cullens did to me and the babies. I started to cry a little but calmed down with the help of her and Marcus (who came out of nowhere).

"Uncle when are you planning on my induction ceremony as your successor; Peter, Jasper and I have yet to be announced to the vampire race as the next line to be the leaders of the vampire nation, should something happen to you three." Jasper, Peter and I were chosen by Marcus, Aro and Caius to be the leaders if anything were to happen to them or if they decided to step down as Kings. The three of us were siblings even before we were chosen and my uncles had no idea that I knew them when we were chosen. I am Princess Isabella Marie Salvatore Volturi, Heiress to the throne of Marcus; Jas is Prince Jasper Andrew Whitlock, Heir to the throne of Aro; and Peter is Prince Peter Josiah Avalon, Heir to the throne of Caius. Jasper, of course, is the leader of our coven.

"How about we do it before you leave; I will discuss it with my brothers after the party." I nodded and we all walked to my room in the west tower so that I could get ready for the party. I ended up in a red and black dress- that looked beautiful on me- and my red cloak like my uncles'. The party was fantastic and after everyone agreed to have the announcement in two weeks to give everyone a chance to prepare and arrive.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

JaPOV

Today was the day that Peter, Bella and I would be announced as the heirs of the Volturi thrones and I was very nervous. My mate and family had no idea of anything; the other half of my family (the Original vampires and werewolves) were due to arrive at any moment but would not appear until it was almost time for us to walk in. Peter and I would both be escorting Bella before we would stand before our 'fathers'.

I knocked on my sister's door to see if she was ready and Peter answered. He and I were both wearing black dress pants and red button downs with our family rings on and our Volturi crests. Bella looked beautiful in a red and black empire waist, Belle style ball gown (Beauty and the Beast) that showed off her swollen stomach and her glow, she was also wearing her family ring and her Volturi crest.

"Are you ready, Darlin'," I asked in my southern drawl.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Jas. I'm just ready to do this and face the Cullens afterward." My poor sister was so nervous that she was shaking. I used my gift to send a dose of serenity and calm so that she didn't get too worked up for the sake of the babies.

"It'll be okay, Belle, if they try anything I'll rip them a new one," Peter said with a smirk that was now signature in our family. I took her arm and walked to stand outside the throne room doors to wait for our signal.

'My dear friends,' we heard Aro say, 'we have gathered today to make a brilliant announcement regarding the future of the vampire world. Around 120 years ago, my brothers thought it was time to name our successors should anything happen to us. We chose three lovely children that are very eager to meet you. Please welcome our successors and your future leaders.' As he said that Peter grabbed Bella's other arm and we walked through the doors and down the aisle he created. I heard several gasps but we kept walking ahead toward our 'fathers'. As we reached the stairs Peter let go of Bella and I turned before letting go of her arm so each of us was standing in front of a king.

"I am Prince Jasper Andrew Whitlock Volturi the Leader of the Whitlock Coven and the next in line for Aro's throne," I said confidently looking into the crowd.

"I am Prince Peter Josiah Avalon Whitlock Volturi the second in command of the Whitlock Coven and next in line for Caius' throne," he said with a smug smile on his face looking around.

"I am Princess Isabella Marie Salvatore Whitlock Volturi the third in command of the Salvatore and Whitlock Covens and next in line for Marcus' throne," my sister said proudly as she looked around the room.

"These are the successors to the Volturi throne, their word is as binding as ours and they all will be treated with the respect of a leader." Aro said in a deadly voice, I knew that last part was for the sake of Bella. Now here comes the hard part, the Coven meet and greet...

* * *

AN: On to the next part...


	4. Coven Meet and Greet and THE CULLENS

**Chapter 4: Coven Meet and Greet and THE CULLENS**

* * *

AN: Okay here is chapter three for you amazing readers. See ya soon

Chapter 4: Coven Meet and Greet and the Cullens

* * *

Last Time:

"I am Prince Jasper Andrew Whitlock Volturi the Leader of the Whitlock Coven and the next in line for Aro's throne," I said confidently looking into the crowd.

"I am Prince Peter Josiah Avalon Whitlock Volturi the second in command of the Whitlock Coven and next in line for Caius' throne," he said with a smug smile on his face looking around.

"I am Princess Isabella Marie Salvatore Whitlock Volturi the third in command of the Salvatore and Whitlock Covens and next in line for Marcus' throne," my sister said proudly as she looked around the room.

"These are the successors to the Volturi throne, their word is as binding as ours and they all will be treated with the respect of a leader." Aro said in a deadly voice, I knew that last part was for the sake of Bella. Now here comes the hard part, the Coven meet and greet.

* * *

BPOV

Okay here comes the bad part of this party my uncles put together- the coven meet and greet. Because of this I have to face the Cullens and deal with their questions and accusations. I just have to stay calm for my babies' health and my own.

Jasper, Peter and I went from coven to coven; everyone was friendly to us and it made me happy. The females in the Denali, Amazon, and Irish covens and the nomads asked me about my pregnancy. I knew then that my babies would have many vampires willing to protect them if anything were to happen to me.

I was trying hard to avoid the Cullens but I finally sucked it up and walked over to them; a wave of calm washed over me as we got closer. As soon as we were in front of them, Alice jumped on Jasper.

"Why didn't you tell us," she asked looking hurt at Jasper to which he just looked down and apologised.

"It was a secret that the three of us kept from everyone outside of the Volturi," Peter started, "Charlotte and Bella's family didn't even know until today."

All eyes turned to me when my name was spoken, Alice and Edward both glared at me which caused me to glare back from my spot behind Peter.

"So Isabella, I see that you're pregnant," Edward growled causing the room to become quiet. I felt my family step forward but I waved them off but Char did come over to stand by me. I grabbed on to my sister's hand and she moved me slightly behind her in an effort to protect me.

"Who is the father of the child, Bella," Alice asked glaring at my stomach.

"I think you can answer that Alice, since I'm sure you saw it in a vision before you were blocked completely," I said calmly stroking my swollen stomach. I ignored her and looked to Rosalie and Emmett the only ones besides Jasper that didn't consider a Cullen. I locked eyes with Rosalie who was holding Emmett's hand.

'Rose, Emmy Bear if you two can hear me nod,' they both nodded and I smiled, 'There are two little ones that would like to speak with you.' I told them then let my babies speak to them.

"'Hello Auntie Rosie and Uncle Emmy. We can't wait to meet you; mommy and daddy says you will be our other mommy and daddy. We love you and will see you soon.'" They left and Rose started crying. She flashed to my side and clung to me as she sobbed saying thank you over and over again. Emmett had a watery smile on his face as he walked over to where we were standing. I tried to soothe her and I felt Emmett pull the two of us into a hug and kiss my hair.

"I can't hear Emmett and Rose anymore," Edward said shocked. I looked at him irritated because he ruined our family moment, "what did you do?" He growled at me which caused everyone other than Carlisle, Esme, Alice and I to growl or hiss back. He stepped back and continued to glare at me.

"Who is the father of that child Isabella," Esme asked me in a motherly tone, I just smiled and looked to Edward.

"I'm looking at the man who helped conceive my child but I am engaged to their father and I have never been happier." Edward growled but I turned away from what was left of the Cullen coven with my brothers and sisters surrounding me. Jasper, Peter and I moved to stand with our adoptive fathers and bid all the covens a good night/ farewell. The Denali, Cullen, Erik Covens, the Salvatore-Whitlock, Mikaelson, and Lockwood families all decided to stay in Volterra. I promised to visit Ireland and the Amazon once the babies were up to flying and also invited those same covens and the nomads to the wedding.

* * *

I tried to stay and talk with my 'father' and uncles but I knew that I would need to sleep soon so I 'silently' (like It would go unnoticed) left the ballroom and headed for the East tower where my room was. As I walked one of my babies kicked me as if to get my attention but before I could ask them what was wrong I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a room. Alice and Edward both stood before me with wicked grin and I screamed. Edward grabbed my throat and I started to see black spots. I blacked out hearing growls and my name being called.

My babies…..

* * *

AN: On to the next part...


	5. Panic

**Chapter 5: Panic**

* * *

AN: Okay I know I haven't updated anything in a long while and I'm sorry for disappearing for so long but this year i will update as much as i possibly can. I am also editing most of my stories as well as writing new chapters so please be patient and you will get updates. Please tell me which story you want me to update first and I will get to it as soon as possible. This is also a re-submitted chapter as my muse is weird and decided to change it. Please enjoy and I look forward to any and all reviews, the good and the bad. Thank you

* * *

Last Time:

As I walked one of my babies kicked me as if to get my attention but before I could ask them what was wrong I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a room. Alice and Edward both stood before me with wicked grin and I screamed. Edward grabbed my throat and I started to see black spots. I blacked out hearing growls and my name being called.

My babies…..

* * *

Felix POV

As I was talking to my soon to be father and brothers in law, I felt panicked but I don't know why.

"Felix what's wrong," Aro asked seeing the look on my face so I grabbed his hand but then I heard a familiar scream somewhere in the castle. It was stopped a second later like someone was trying to hide it; it was then that I understood the panic.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could with the kings and the other vampires and hybrid following. I found my Bella's scent in Alice's room so I kicked down the door to see Edward and Alice standing over with Edward's hand wrapped around her throat. I threw him off of her just as she fell unconscious; Jane had the two Cullens under her power as Demetri and Alec grabbed them. I picked her up and ran to our room with Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Damon, Stefan and Elijah following. I was worried not only for Bella but for our babies as well. Char and Elijah both pushed me out of the room along with her brothers in order to get to work on her. I just hope they are all okay….

* * *

Elijah POV

Charlotte and I got to work quickly on our baby sister; I thought I lost her 50 years ago and I will not lose her if I have a chance to save her myself. Isabella and her unborn children have given Niklaus a reason to live again losing them again would send him over the edge and he would go back to his old sadistic ways. As long as I had anything to say about it my sister and her children would not die….

* * *

Peter POV

Char pushed us all out of the room except for Elijah who we learned became a doctor for my little Snowflake about 50 years ago. Felix was a mess and we all knew he would stay that way until his mate and children were okay and safe. I looked at my brothers and they all knew what I wanted, Edward Cullen's head. All of us ran to the throne room where everyone else was with an unconscious Edward and Alice in the middle of the floor. Emmett and Rosalie were near the Volturi guards while Carlisle and Esme were in the middle of the floor trying to plead to my father and uncles to keep Edward and Alice alive. I looked to my uncle Aro who nodded and stepped back with a smile on his face.

"I do not see why you plead for their lives Carlisle. You saw what Edward was doing to Isabella your so called daughter, who may I remind you is pregnant and the progeny of King Marcus. What they did is a serious crime against not only the Volturi but the Mikaelsons as well and we all know how powerful the Originals are when angered." As I said this Niklaus came forward with his hybrid face on and growled at them. Niklaus and Kol lunged for them but was stopped by a wall and then four hooded figures appeared on the other side of it.

* * *

Unknown POV

I saw my father and uncle lunging for the two vampires that almost killed my mother and new sibling; I looked at my brother and he put up a wall around them. I stood with my brothers and looked at the two culprits and pulled our hoods off.

"Who are you," the female asked. I looked at my siblings and nodded.

"I am Nikolette Rebekah Mikaelson, Isabella and Kol's daughter," I said with a smirk on my face.

"I am Valentine Saibot, I am Isabella's adopted son," my older brother said glaring at them.

"I am Rain Saibot, Valin's twin brother and also Isabella's adopted son," he crossed his arms and smiled a little.

"I am Glance, I am one of three vampires that Isabella has turned making her my mother and sire."

'_Guys she's fine but don't tell anyone yet_,' I heard my little brother, Charles in my head. We would have him with us but we needed to know if our mother and her baby were okay. I sent Glance's brothers with him as well so he would be safe since Charles is only half human.

'_Ok Charles, you guys can come to the throne room and we'll take care of these two together._' They were there a second later with murderous looks on their faces.

"Charlie? What-" the vampires said at the same time but he growled at them.

"Hello Alice and Edward. And my name is Charles. I am not Isabella's father but her son and I really want to rip you two apart."

"I am Shadow, I am half werewolf and half vampire, thanks to Isabella and Niklaus. I am one of Glance's twins."

"I am Tundra, Shadow and Glance's twin brother and I am a werewolf."

"Mary Alice Brandon- Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Valentine started.

"We would kill you right now," Rain continued

"But I think I would rather get the chance," I heard my mother;s voice ring proudly through the throne room. Her eyes were black as night and posture reeked of power. My mother is very protective of those she considers her children and she is now on a warpath.

* * *

BPOV

I was floating in a sea of darkness but suddenly two hands grabbed me and pulled me onto a raft of light. It was bright but my eyes adjusted and I saw two beautiful girls and a handsome boy.

One had crystal blue eyes and wavy golden hair and looked like me. The other had emerald green eyes with straight black hair with gold streaks and also looked like me. The little boy had bright hazel eyes with curly black hair and looked like Damon and Stefan a true Salvatore.

"Mama," my blued eyed daughter said, "you have to wake up mama."

"Everyone is worried about you," my son said with a watery smile.

"You will meet us officially mama just don't tell Daddy yet we wanna keep it a surprise," my green eyed daughter giggled then they dived into the water and a wave moved the raft.

I jolted awake with Char and Eli above me smiling happily. Then I heard my sons' voices coming from the throne room. I got up quickly ignoring Char's protests and walked to the throne room.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I heard Valentine say.

"We would kill you right now," Rain said but I interrupted him as I walked in.

"But I think I would rather have that chance," I growled. These two had tried to kill me and my babies and almost left my seven children motherless. Thinking of this pissed me off to no extent and I knew that I had to calm down before I did kill them. Of course my inner beast wasn't having that and she burst through her cage.

The last thing I heard was a loud roar and then nothing but darkness….

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

"Bella! No!," I watched my love fall to the ground and with that thing on top of her and she screamed.

* * *

AN: Before i post the next chapter I am going to give you beautiful creatures a character sheet so you have an idea what all her children look like so you don't have to use your imagination too much. Thank you all so much again for staying with me


	6. Character Cheat Sheet

Character "Cheat Sheet"

AN: This is the chart I promised. This is to help you to see who I think would play Bella's children. But before I do that I have to answer two questions I saw in my reviews of my first two chapters.

To fresh-Blood-was-drawn-2night:

I am not sure who Charlie's father is yet, I haven't thought through his backstory yet the same goes with her other children. I will reveal their stories once I know them myself.

2) Damon is Bella's older brother but he raised her as his own child so it's natural for her to occasionally call him "Father" or for him to call her his daughter. I'm sorry that I confused you or any other reading the story.

If anyone has any questions or any ideas regarding characters please send me a message or review and I will respond the moment I see it

Also, I will give the character's full name in case anyone is curious

* * *

Valentine "Valen" Saiboat - Avan Jogia

Raylin "Rain" Saiboat - Avan Jogia

Godfrey "Glance" Archer - Jonathan Rhys Meyers

Seamus "Shadow" Archer - J.R Bourne

Thomas "Tundra" Archer - Ian Bohen

Nikolette Annamarie Mikaelson - Dove Cameron

Charles Antony Swann - Rufus Sewell

Blonde Daughter - Julianne Hough

Brunette Daughter - Ksenia Solo

Son - Tyler Hoechlin

* * *

AN: I will give the names of the triplets soon I have their names and they all begin with the letter 'L' I'll give you all a chance to guess the names. See you soon


End file.
